warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Dustpelts' Trip To The Dark Forest
It was a few days after Darkpaw was made an apprentice. The day started out normally enough. I was leading a hunting patrol near the river. Prey was running well and the clan was fine. It was just as I was burying a fish, that I heard leaves crunching close by. I whirled around to see who was sneaking up on me, but saw nobody. Then a mysterious voice spoke: "I have watched you for many seasons now. You are strong, but I can make you stronger! Tonight I will come for you." The voice made me shiver. It sounded like claws scraping on bone. "Where are you, show yourself!" I yelled. But nobody answered. I walked to the spot where I had heard leaves crunching. The leaves were still green but they smelled of crow food and felt evil. Still uneasy I headed back to camp with my fresh kill. The rest of the day passed uneventfully but still I felt as if I was being watched. As I closed my eyes for the night I wondered what the voice meant that it would come for me. Slowly sleep came. When I opened my eyes, I found myself if a forest far different from the one where StarClan live. There was no sunlight, wind or chirping of birds. This forest had tall trees reaching up to block any possible sunlight creating a murky twilight. Owls called and things slithered about in the gloom. Then to my right something caught my eye. A familiar cat appeared from some bushes and ran deeper into the forest. "Darkpaw!" I called. But she didn’t answer. Then it struck me, I was in the Dark Forest! Suddenly the forest seemed darker and a massive tabby tom sprang down from a tree. "Greetings young cat, I hope you like my home?" he asked smirking. He had the same voice that I had heard by the river! "Surly you know who I am?" he snorted. "Think back to the stories you were told as a kit." Then I realized who he was. "You’re Tigerstar!" I exclaimed. "Good, now follow me." He ordered. He bounded up a tree and disappeared. I followed him through caves over black rivers and through huge trees. After what seemed forever I found him in a small clearing. "That was nice, for a Kittypet!" he sneered. "Why have you brought me here?" I yelled. Tigerstar grinned. "I though you would ask me that. I have watched you for many moons now. You are by far the best warrior in your clan, yet others have held you back!" He growled. "But…" I tried to say. "But nothing!" He roared. "When you were an apprentice Sandstar always made you hunt extra when the other apprentices had battle training!" "She just wanted me to be a good hunter!" I protested. He ignored me and went on. "But now you are deputy. Don’t waste anymore of your life! Kill Sandstar and you will be leader. Already some badgers have taken over those old twoleg nests on the edge of your territory. Lure her in there and let here the badgers finish her off!" He finished with a evil gleam in his eyes. "You fox hearted rouge, I will never betray my clan like you did!" I snarled and leapt at his throat. He easily knocked me aside with a huge paw and jumped on me. I was helpless in his grip. "Fool did you really think you could take on the great Tigerstar?" He laughed. "Do as I say and I will let you live." "Never!" I croaked. Just as I thought he would kill me, a dark shape leapt out of nowhere and pushed Tigerstar off me. I gasped for air and my vision cleared. The new cat was Darkpaw and had Tigerstar running in a couple of seconds. It was probably just me, but she seemed to grow in size. After Tigerstar had gone she turned to me. "Dust are you ok?" She asked. "I think so." I grunted. Then lets go home I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was back in the StarClan camp. When I got some fresh kill Darkpaw said nothing but just winked. Category:Fanfiction Category:Dustpelts' Fanfiction